1. Field of the Invention
A tire pressure display device and its detection method, which may report tire messages via the vehicle audio module, to actively report the location and tire pressure of tires during pumping up, synchronously execute broadcasting with image and voice, and directly correct errors and detect if the tire pressure detection module is break down for warning
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The tire pressure of tires in a vehicle are normal or not may be associated with traffic safety, so all of the vehicle manufacturers list the tire pressure displays or devices as one option of important driving equipments. However, the pairing method used in the existing tire pressure displays or devices are different, some are complicated and some are simple. Anyway, the mechanics exchanging tires are difficult to know all kinds of the pairing method and may not do the pairing work well, but the display of tire pressure may be error if the pairing work did not done well when exchanging tires. Otherwise, the tire pressure is displayed via the screen inside the vehicle. Although it can achieve the purpose of warning drivers when the tire pressure is abnormal, it can not be pressure reference for pumping up tires, and it is general condition in the existing tire pressure displays or devices. As shown in FIG. 1, it is a disclosed tire detection apparatus (patent number: US 2011/0205046A1, TW 201127661). The tire detection apparatus 9 includes a host device 91, a tire detection module 92 and an operation device 93. A CPU based control system 911, a wireless signal receiving device 912 and a voice broadcasting device 913 are set inside the host device 91. A detector 921, a high-frequency wireless transmitter 922, a low-frequency wireless transmitter 923 and a battery 924 are set inside the tire detection module 92, which may broadcast the tire detection result in the way of voice via the voice broadcasting device 913 of the host device 91. And an operation device 93 is set for operating anytime. Through the operation by the operation device 93, the voice broadcasting device 913 of the host device 91 may broadcast the tire detection results anytime. Also, by the compulsive broadcasting mechanism, the condition that users mistake the detection result is normal when the tire detection apparatus is breakdown may be avoid to affect traffic safety. Besides, the compulsive broadcasting mechanism of the tire detection apparatus 9 may be started ontime or by drivers, and there is a significant defect that may cause latent danger, namely, users cannot know tire pressure timely during pumping up tires and may know that tire pressure is not enough through the tire detection apparatus 9, or drivers do not turn on the tire detection apparatus 9.